Ashes and Ciels Nightmare world
by shawpuppy
Summary: Ceil and Ash switch bodies and they need to get back to their original worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't get mad if I don't spell their name right.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Wake up! Ash! Ash! ASH!" Said misty. Ceil woke up to Misty from Pokémon leaning over him shouting Ashes name from Pokémon. He suddenly sprung up instantly. "What's wrong Ash?!"

"Why are you calling me Ash and what happened to my butler?" Asked Ceil.

"What butler? Did you have a bad dream while you were out? And I'm calling you Ash cause that's your name of course!"

"Do you have a mirror?"

"Do you think I would really travel without a mirror? Here" Misty handed Ceil a mirror.

"Oh my god! I'm Ash Ketchum from Pokémon!"  
"Of course you are! Pikachu he's over here!"

"What is this thing!?"

"How can you not recognize your own Pokémon! You know what Ash, something is seriously wrong with you! I don't know what it is but you are going to stop giving me this bull crap! Got it!

"I'm not trying to give you bull crap I'm just trying to figure out how to get to my home back in London!"

"What the hell is London?"

"I'm gonna be stuck here forever!"

(In London at the phantom hive manner)

"Master, are you ok?" Asked Meyrin. Ash Ketchum has just woke up at the Phantom hive manner in black butler.

"Who are you?" Asked Ash.

"I'm Meyrin one of the servants. You know that."

"Servants? And why did you call me master?"

"I am one of the servants at the phantom hive manner and you own this manner. What's wrong your acting strange?"

"Who am I?"

"Your Ceil Phantom hive. What's wrong did you hit your head?" Suddenly Elisabeth burst through the doors of the manner.

"Hi Ceil!" With one look of Ashes eyes she could tell he was a fake. "Hold on a moment, you're not Ceil! You're a fake!"

" Of course I'm not Ceil, my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and before I came here I was traveling with my friend Misty. I have no idea were I am or who you all are but I know it is gonna be hard to get back."

"What's Pallet town?" Asked Meyrin.

"It's where I grew up. Now do you know Proffecer Oak or any other scientists?"

"No." Said both Meyrin and Lizzy.

"Hey Meyrin where's everyone else?" Asked Lizzy.

"Sebastian and everyone else is on a top-secret mission so I'm left to watch the manner." Answered Meyrin.

(Meanwhile in Pokémon world)

"Don't worry, were in Pallet town near Proffecer Oak. He can help you." Said Misty." You need to know that first of all we have to wait till Ashes mom leaves. She's dating Proffecer Oak. Second of all Ash has a lot of Pokémon at the lab so they're gonna be exited to see you so don't freak out when Ashes Pokémon are all over you. They will topple you! Third"

Suddenly Misty was interrupted by Gary.

"Hey Ash." Said Gary.

(Misty's thoughts) Oh no! We don't have time for this!

"So where are you both headed?" Asked Gary.

"Actually we are in a big huge hurry! So see you around! Bye!" Said Misty. Misty took Ceil and ran.

"Weird. I'm gonna go see my dad." Said Gary.

TIME SKIP!

"Why did we need to avoid that Gary guy?" Asked Ceil.

"Because Gary is one of Ashes enemies and if he found out that you weren't Ash but someone else he would convince you to do something embarrassing or bad that would ruin Ashes reputation. Yes he's that evil! He even flirted with me one time!" Said Misty.

"Oh. Ok. So do you like this guy Ash or something?" Said Ceil.

"No! Of course not! I'm just following him because he owes me a new bike!" Said misty." The first time we met he stole my bike but for a good cause. Then he trashed it! I'm gonna keep following him till he pays me back! Do you have someone you like at your home?"

"Yes I do actually. Her name is Elisabeth. Were getting married. Noble's marry other Noble's." Said Ceil.

"Cool. We should get to Proffecer Oaks." Said Misty.

(At phantom Hive manner)

"How do you suppose we can get me out of here and back to my original world?" Asked Ash.

"Hmm... we could-" Suddenly Meyrin was interrupted by a pounding on the door.

" Hey Bassie! I came to visit!" The door burst open and the person who came inside was Grell . (I didn't know how spell his name)"Hey wait a second where's my Basie?" Asked Grell.

"He's on a secret mission. And why did you call him 'Basie'? " Asked Elisabeth.

"Because he's my Basie. I love him so very much! and he loves me too!" Suddenly Meyrin stepped in.

" He doesn't love you! Your gross!" Said Meyrin.

Suddenly Meyrin got into a fight with Grell on who Sebastian liked better.

" STOP!" Said Lizzy. " We will get nowhere yelling! We have to focus on the problem first before fighting!"

"We?"

"Yes Grell, we! If you help I'll have Ceil let you and Sebastian be alone for a week!

"What do I have to do?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"What do we need to do?" Asked Grell.  
"We need to help Ash get out of Ciels body and get him into his original body in Pallet town." Said Meyrin.  
"What's Pallet town?" Asked Grell. Ash explained what Pallet town is.  
(Meanwhile in Pokémon world)  
Misty and Ciel arrived at proffecer Oaks lab after Ashes mom was done with her visit witch took like an hour!  
(During the hour)  
"You know even though I have to leave soon do you want to get some lunch?" Asked Ciel.  
"Sure. Look she's coming out. That took shorter than expected. Lets go!"  
"Shorter?" Said Ciel. Misty and Ciel walked up to the door of the lab.  
"Ok remember that Ash has a lot of Pokémon so don't be alarmed when they topple you. Misty opened the door.

* * *

**Sorry this chapters so short. There is a poll question.**

**Thank you Paxloria.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sigh) you know guys/girls, at least one of you could vote but its your choice. Never mind. Here's chap. 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Misty opened the door and was face to face with Gary. "Ah! When did YOU get here?"

"I live here. DUH!"

"But I thought you were gonna go to... OH CRAP. I FORGOT THE NAME OF THE TOWN! IT IS SO COMPLICATED TO REMEMBER EVERY SINGLE TOWN IN THIS WORLD!"

"Well no. Why the hell are you even mad? I just wanted to spend FIVE MINUTS with my dad before someone interrupted me!"

"Well... um... QUICK PICACHU THUNDER VOLT!"

"PI-CA-CHU!" And with that, it nocked Gary out.

"Quick Ciel we gotta... Ciel? Hello?" Ciel had disappeared.

At the phantom hive manner

"I-UNDERSTOOD-NOTHING!" Said Grell. Suddenly, James from team Rocket showed up inside in Grell's body.

"What's wrong Grell?"

"My names James."

"Get outta here! You killed my father! Said Ash.

"No, I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO- Wait what the hell are we doing?"

"I-I honestly don't know."

* * *

**That's it for now. Please review!**


End file.
